Many electronics assemblies employing an array of card assemblies (CCAs) utilize front load array plates. For example, in recent years, advances have been made in the field of circuit boards utilizing micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) phase shifters in various technology areas, for example, in radar systems. In a radar system employing a front load phase array, access to the array of CCAs can require removal of the radome, as well as special tools to remove and install the array plates.
Those electronics assemblies having an array of CCAs that utilize rear load array plates often separate the radiators from the MEMS phase shifter technology.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.